ukochane_zwierzakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Berneński Pies Pasterski
~''BERNEŃSKI PIES PASTERSKI ~ ''Jedna z ras psów, należąca do sekcji Szwajcarskich Psów Pasterskich. Zgodnie z klasyfikacją amerykańską, należy do grupy psów pracujących. '' Pochodzenie'' Berneński pies pasterski najprawdopodobniej pochodzi od mastifów, trzymanych przez rzymskie legiony jako psy bojowe. Wraz z nimi dotarły w rejon Alp, gdzie pilnowały zagród, ciągały wózki, pędziły bydło, dlatego ewoluowały zgodnie z potrzebami użytkowymi, jako psy wytrzymałe, pracowite, silne i odporne na zimno. Dopiero stosunkowo niedawno zyskały one współczesny im wygląd. Z czasem zapomniane, w końcu XIX wieku zagrożone były nawet wymarciem, jednak dzięki zaangażowaniu grupy miłośników tej rasy udało im się przetrwać. W 1902 roku po raz pierwszy zaprezentowano ją na wystawie, w 1907 roku powstał w Szwajcarii pierwszy klub tej rasy, w 1908 roku została przyjęta nazwa berneński pies pasterski, w 1913 roku szwajcarski Związek Kynologiczny uznał tę rasę. Zachowanie Bernusie są psiakami oddanymi swoim właścicielom, bardzo łagodne, a zarazem gotowe bronić ich by nic złego im się nie stało. Ich rozmiary same odstraszają obcych, ale niema w nich ni krzty agresji, są idealnymi towarzyszami dla osób starszych i dzieci które obawiają się piesków. Ze względu na ich psychikę Bernusie to ostoje spokoju nie należą do ras brykających i nadpobudliwych. Wolą truchtać niż biegać, wielką przyjemność sprawiają im również ciąganie wózków, sanek, stąd dobrze odnajdują się w rodzinach z dziećmi. Wygląd Berneński pies pasterski jest mocny, duży, lecz nie ociężały. Długi ogon, bujnie owłosiony, trzymany jest nisko podczas spoczynku, uniesiony nie powinien sięgać powyżej linii grzbietu. Ciemnobrązowe oczy są owalne. Uszy osadzone wysoko swobodnie opadają wzdłuż policzków. Wzorzec rasy = Berneński Pies Pasterski, Berner Sennenhund, Bernese mountain dog Grupa FCI: II - Molosy Sekcja 3 Wzorzec rasy FCI nr 45 Wrażenia ogólne: długowłosy, trójbarwny, więcej niż średniej wielkości, mocny, ruchliwy, harmonijny i proporcjonalnie zbudowany. Prawidłowe proporcje: stosunek wysokości w kłębie do długości tułowia 9:10, zwarty nie długi. Usposobienie i charakter: spokojny i posłuszny, lecz uważny, czujny i odważny w codziennych sytuacjach, w stosunku do zaufanych osób łagodny, pewny siebie i nie agresywny w stosunku do nieznajomych. Głowa: mocna; mózgoczaszka widziana z profilu oraz przodu słabo wypukła, stop wyraźny ale delikatnie, prosta kufa średniej długości. Nos: czarny. Fafle(wargi): nie obwisłe i przylegające, czarne. Uzębienie: kompletny, mocny zgryz nożycowy. Oczy: ciemnobrązowe, w kształcie migdałów, z dobrze przylegającymi powiekami. Uszy: trójkątne, lekko zaokrąglone, wysoko osadzone, średniej wielkości, w stanie spoczynku płasko przylegające. Szyja: mocna, muskularna, średniej długości. Klatka piersiowa: sięgająca do wysokości łokcia, szeroka, z wyraźnym przedpiersiem, w przekroju o szerokim owalnym przekroju. Grzbiet: mocny i prosty w okolicy lędźwi szeroka i mocna. Brzuch: nie podciągnięty. Zad: zaokrąglony. Ogon: puszysty, przynajmniej do stawu skokowego, w spoczynku zwisający, zaś w ruchu sięgający wysokości grzbietu lub lekko poniżej. Kończyny przednie: szeroko ustawione, patrząc od przodu proste i równoległe. Łopatka: długa, mocna, ustawiona ukośnie, tworząca wraz z ramieniem kąt lekko rozwarty, przylegająca i dobrze umięśniona. Śródręcze: mocne, ustawione prawie pionowo do podłoża. Łapy: krótkie, zwarte i owalne, palce dobrze wysklepione. Kończyny tylne: patrząc z tyłu ustawione równolegle, nie za wąsko, śródstopie i łapy ustawione nie do zewnątrz i nie do środka, bez "wilczych pazurów". Uda: dosyć długie, patrząc z boku tworzą z podudziem wyraźny kąt, szerokie, mocne oraz dobrze kątowane. Staw skokowy: mocny, dobrze kątowany. Chód: przestrzenny, dynamiczny lecz równomierny we wszystkich tempach, o swobodnym wykroku przodu i wydajnej pracy tyłu; w kłusie ruch kończyny prosty i równoległy. Szata: długa, prosta lub lekko falista. Umaszczenie: kolorem podstawowym jest głeboka czerń z nasyconym brązem podpalanym na policzkach, nad oczami, na wszystkich łapach i klatce piersiowej; białe, symetryczne znaczenia: na głowie (biała strzałka przechodząca na pysk), oraz umiarkowanie szerokie znaczenie od szyi do klatki piersiowej. Pożądane: białe końcówki łap, oraz biały koniec ogona (latarenka). Tolerowane: mały, biały znak na karku, oraz przy odbycie. Wielkość: mierzona w kłębie: Psy: wysokość w kłębie 64 - 70 cm (wzrost idealny 66 - 68 cm). Suki: wysokość w kłębie 58 - 66 cm (wzrost idealny 60 - 63 cm). Wady: Wszelkie odstępstwa od wzorca należy traktować jako wadę, zaś jej ocena powinna być proporcjonalna do stopnia tego odstępstwa. nie dyskwalifikujące: * nieharmonijna budowa * wzrost nie mieszczący się w podanych granicach * zbyt cięzki lub zbyt lekki kościec * nieodpowiednia głowa lub stop * nieodpowiedni krok, postawa kończyn lub kątowanie * długa zajęcza łapa * nieodpowiedni włos (za długi, krótki, zbyt pofalowany) * mało intensywna maść * nadmiar bieli na łapach * podpalana jasna barwa * niesymetria białych znaczeń * lekka kufa * obwisłe wargi * jasne oczy * spłaszczone lub zbyt wypukłe żebra * zbyt długi lub kwadratowy tułów * grzbiet zapadnięty lub karpiowaty * ogon krzywy lub noszony za wysoko * itd. Dyskfalifikujące * rozszczepiony nos * zajęcza warga * rozszczepione podniebienie * niebieskie oczy * wyraźny przodozgryz lub tyłozgryz * bardzo wyraźny stop * głowa w typie bernardyna * krótki lub szorstki włos * wysokie białe "skarpetki" * brak trójbarwności * biały kołnierz lub łaty na tułowiu * tchórzliwość, lęk przed wystrzałem * dysplazja w stopniu średnim lub cięzkim * pies musi mieć dwa, normalnie rozwinięte jądra w pełni usytuowane w mosznie * itd. '' ''